Silence
by ChillinLikeAVillainKid
Summary: This Story is mostly about Callie and her twin sister Mia and what they have been through. But everyone else is playing a part in this Story too.
1. Chapter 1

Mia is Callie´s twin sister. No they are not never said a word. Nobody knows if she is mute or if she just doesn´t want to talk. Thank god Mia has her siblings. Brandon and Jesus are super protective of her. Marianna and Jude try their best to protect her too. Lena and Stef are really protective in general when it comes to their children but they are a lot more protective of Mia because she can´t defend herself with words. Or she just has nothing to say. We will find out about that…

„Mia? Can you please stop texting while we eat dinner?" Stef asks. Mia nods softly and puts the phone back into her jeans pocket.

„Thank you honey." Stef answers softly. Mia just smiles and continues to eat.

„So how was school Mia?"Lena asks. Mia takes pen and paper and writes down. : „It was okay. A little boring." Her siblings read the note and laugh softly. Stef grins softly.

„Boring? I thought you love school." Lena says and Mia shrugs her shoulders.

„Sweetie did someone made fun of you?" Lena wants to know. Mia looks down and bites her bottom lip. Jesus looks mad now.

„Who was making fun of you Mia?" Jesus asks. Mia looks at him and writes down: „No one. It isn´t important."

„It is very important sweetheart." Stef says." And Jesus please don´t fight with this person. I know that you just want to protect your sister but you better do it without violence." Lena adds.

„Okay momma." Jesus nods softly. Callie stares at her twin sister and pulls her sisters blonde hair tot he side. It lays over her right eye. Everyone gasps softly and Callie sucks in some air.

„This looks bad Mia. Who did this to you?" Brandon asks. Mia wrote something on her notepad:"Liam." Jude and Callie stare at her.

„The one who raped Callie?" Stef asks. Mia nods her head softly and Callie frowns.

„I didn´t know he was out of prison." Lena says and stares at her wife. Stef bites her bottom lip.

„But mom knew." Jesus says.

„Stef why didn´t you tell me about this. Our daughters are in danger." Lena answers and looks really mad.

„Yes i knew. But i didn´t want to tell you because i didn´t want to worry you guys." Stef tells her family.

„Well now we are all worried and Mia is hurt." Mariana says. Jude frowns.

„Does it hurt Mia?" Jude asks. Mia just shrugs her shoulders.

„Of course this hurts. It is black and her face is swollen." Mariana answers for her sister. Callie is really mad and ready to kill Liam and so is Jesus. Suddenly Mia stands up and runs into the room she is sharing with her sisters and locks the door. Callie and Mariana run after her.

„Mia please open the door!" Mariana says. Callie knocks on the door.

„Mia!Open the door, you can´t run away from this!" Callie yells. Stef and Lena show up behind Mariana and Callie.

„Sweetheart please open the door or i will kick it down." Stef says.

„Sweetie what your mom is trying to say is that we are really worried about you and we want to help you. You don´t have to be scared." Lena tells Mia and hopes that her daughter will open the door soon.

„Yeah that´s what i meant." Stef answers and stares at the door. Jesus shows up behind them.

„I have a bad feeling about this!" Jesus says and looks at his moms.

„What if she hurts herself, again?" Jude asks. Everyone turns around to look at him.

„What do you mean with again, sweetie?" Lena wants to know from her youngest child. Callie stares at him in shock.

„Yeah what do you mean with that Jude?" Callie asks.

„She was afraid of Liam while the two of you were there and he was hurting her." Jude explains.

„Hurting her like he had Hurt Callie?" Brandon wants to know.

„Yeah that and…um in a different way. He was calling her names and burned her with cigarettes and stuff." Jude tells them. Callie looks mad now.

„How do you know all oft hat and why didn´t you tell me?!" She almost yells at him but tries not to because she doesn´t want to scare her twin sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Brendon Looks At Jude"But Why hurt yourself After you got hurt?This only Makes it worse." He says. Callie rolls her eyes"It is so clear that no one ever hurt you like Mia got hurt...when stuff Happens to you, hurting yourself feels like you still have Control over something." Callie explains."Can we talk about this later and Focus on getting Mia to Open The door?"Mariana asks and Callie nods.

„Mia please open the door. I promise that i will protect you. You don´t have to hurt yourself Mia. Just forget about Liam. He is a really bad person and nothing he did to you and said to you was okay. The words that came out of his mouth were all just lies!" Jude says. Lena and Stef look at their youngest. They had no idea that he is that good with words. Mia opens the door and looks at her family with tears in her eyes. She runs up to Callie because her arms are open for her twin sister to find comfort in them. Callie holds her close.

„You are okay Mia!" Callie tells her. Mia shakes her head no and walks into her room only to walk out with a positive pregnancy test seconds later. Everyone looks shocked now.

„Is Liam the father?" Jesus asks and Mia nods her head softly and tears up. Lena and Stef both give their daughter a hug.

„He needs to go back to prison mom!" Mariana says and looks at Stef.

„I will make sure he will go back to prison." Stef looks really mad. Jesus balls his fists.

„I will kill him!" Jesus says and he really looks like he is ready to murder Liam for what he did to his sister.

„Do you want to keep the baby?" Jude asks.

„Of course she doesn´t want to keep it Jude!" Callie says but Mia crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Callie.

„Wait you want to keep the baby?" Callie asks. Mia nods her head softly.

„Mia honey you still have a lot of time to think about it. We just want you to know that we are here for you no matter what." Lena tells her daughter and Mia looks at her with a sad smile.

Twenty minutes later Stef is on her way to work, she wants to get Liam´s ass back to jail as soon as possible. She can´t believe that one of her daughters is pregnant. She is going to be a grandma, if Mia really decides to keep the baby.

Lena sits on the couch, with Mia in her arms. Mia is asleep now. She was crying so much that she just fell asleep.

„Would you have adopted us even if you would have knows how hard it is to keep up with us?" Callie asks and sits down on the other couch, looking at Lena.

„Of this is not your fault. Things happen and all we want to do is protect you. You are our child and so are your siblings. It is our job to protect you and loe you. So don´t worry about it." Lena says softly. Brendon runs down the stairs and into the room.

„Jesus is on his way to find Liam, he wants him to pay for what he did to Callie and Mia! Wyatt is with him trying to stop him. He just called!" Brendon says and looks worried. Lena jumps up from the couch waking Mia up in process. The poor girl looks really scared and confused.

„Sorry honey." Lena tells Mia. „Brendon you need to call mom!" Callie tells her brother and Callie grabs her phone to call her boyfriend. Wyatt picks up the phone.

„Babe did Brendon tell you?" Wyatt asks out of breath because he was running after Jesus who was chasing Liam down the streets with a baseball bat in his hands.

„Yes he did. Please make sure that nobody gets hurt. I don´t want you or my brother in prison!" Callie tells her boyfriend.

„I am trying my best here to keep up with your brother Cal!" Wyatt says. „Brendon is calling my mom now. She probably will be there soon. And she is bringing Mike i guess."


	3. Chapter 3

Stef and Mike jump out of their car and run over to Jesus and Wyatt, the two are holding down Liam.

„He told me he enjoyed it!" Jesus yells. He is really angry. Liam just laughs. Mike handcuffs Liam and brings him to the car. Stef walks over to Mike and Liam.

„Stay away from my children or i will make you pay!" Stef tells him and turns around to check on Jesus for any injuries.

„Are you okay Jesus?" Stef asks looking worried.

„No i am not! This monster had hurt my sisters!" Jesus says, he is really mad.

„I know that you are mad Jesus but please don´t do this ever again. He could have hurt you really bad." Stef says and sighs softly.

„I am sorry for getting mad mom but i hate when someone hurts my family!" Jesus tells his mom. Stef nods.

„I understand that!" Stef answers and hugs her son.

„Can we go home? I wanna be there for Mia now!" Jesus says and sighs softly. Stef smiles.

„You are a really good brother Jesus." Stef tells him. Jesus smiles a little.

„Thanks mom!"

Two days later Mia comes home from a doctors appointment. Stef, Lena and Callie went with her. Turns out she really is pregnant. And not just that but she is having twins. As soon as they walk into the house Mariana, Jude, Jesus and Brandon walk over.

„ So what is going on?" Jude ask. Mia sits down and looks at her twin sister.

„Mia is pregnant with twins." Callie says and everyone stares at Mia in shock. Mia looks away and tears up.

„Hey stop with the stares." Stef tells her other children. Lena sits next to Mia and hugs her. She knows that Mia hates to be in the spotlight.

„Sorry Sis!" Jesus says softly. Mia just nods her head hiding her Face in her mama´s shoulder. Lena rubs her daughters back.

„Sweetie it is okay." Stef answers.

Mia is sleeping now and the rest of the family is having a family meeting in the kitchen.

„Mom do you really think she can handle two kids?" Mariana asks. Stef sighs softly.

„Yes cause she has all of us to help her and we need to make sure to show her that." Stef tells her kids.

„Liam has to pay for what he did right?" Jesus asks.

„Yes Jesus. He is going to jail for at least 7 years." Stef answers her son´s question.

„I am really worried about her moms. Mia has trouble to protect herself, how can she protect two children?" Brandon wants to know.

„She is really strong Brandon!" Callie defends her twin sister.

„Callie is right!" Jude says and nods his head agreeing with his big sister.

„Sorry guys i just see how sad she looks all the time." Brandon answers.

„I would be more then just sad if i had to go through what Mia had to go through!" Mariana says. Lena sighs softly.

„Okay kids please don´t fight." Lena tells her kids.

„Sorry mama!" Jesus looks at his mama.

„I will give my best to protect her Mama. No one hurts my sisters and my nephews!" He said.

„Maybe the twins are girls Jesus!" Callie says and rolls her eyes with a soft sigh.

The next day was a Saturday so everyone sleeps in. Everyone apart from Mia. Mia knocks on her moms room door and waits fort hem to answer.

„Come in sweetie." Lena says. Mia opens the door and walks in.

„Are you alright sweeetheart?" Stef wants to know looking concerned. Mia sits down on the bed and tears up. Lena frowns. She hates to see one of her babies suffer. Lena holds her close and rubs her back.

„I-I…" Mia says and tries to talk. Lena and Stef stare at eachother. This ist he first time they hear their daughter talk. Suddenly Callie stands in the door frame.

„Did you just tried talking?" Callie asks her twin sister and Mia looks over at her and bites her bottom lip not saying anything.

„Sweetie take your time okay?" Lena says and looks at Mia.

„Yeah baby girl take your time!" Stef answers and agrees with her wife.


	4. Chapter 4

„I-I…" Mia says and tries to talk. Lena and Stef stare at eachother. This ist he first time they hear their daughter talk. Suddenly Callie stands in the door frame.

„Did you just tried talking?" Callie asks her twin sister and Mia looks over at her and bites her bottom lip not saying anything.

„Sweetie take your time okay?" Lena says and looks at Mia.

„Yeah baby girl take your time!" Stef answers and agrees with her wife.

„I- I n-nee-e-ed t-to t-t-tal-lk t-to you m-moms!" Mia finally says and looks at her moms and then at her sister. Lena and Stef both tear up, they can´t believe that they just heard their daughter talk fort he first time.

„You have such a beautiful voice baby girl." Stef says and hugs her daughter. Mia hugs back and blushes. Lena and Callie soon join in on the hug.

„What is it baby girl?" Lena asks.

„I want to keep the babies!" She says softly and manages to say it without a stutter.

„We support your decision Love." Stef tells her daughter.

„This is going to be hard Mia!" Callie says to her twin sister.

„I am not dumb Callie!" Mia answers and looks at her twin sister. She hates it when Callie always things she knows what´s best for her.

„I am sorry Callie!" Mia says softly.

„It´s just that i can talk for myself now.I don´t want you to treat me like a little child." Mia adds and looks at her twin sister.

„It´s fine. I understand!" Callie says and looks at Mia with a soft smile.

„It´s just that i don´t want you to get hurt. I hate seeing you in pain!" Callie tells her twin.

„Aww that is sweet. I hate seeing you in pain too!" Mia answers and hugs her sister. Lena and Stef watch the two sisters with tears in their eyes. They were so thankful for Callie and Mia and for Jude, Jesus, Mariana and Brandon of course.

„I will support you Mia!" Callie answers and hugs Mia. Mia hugs back and smiles.

„Okay girls let´s go downstairs and get cook some breakfast." Stef says and walks downstairs, Lena follows her. Mia grabs Callie´s hand and follows her moms. Callie smiles at her.

„I am proud of you for talking Mia!" Callie tells her.

„Thank you!" Mia says and smiles happily.

Lena cuts up some fruits for a fruit salad and Stef is making some waffles while Mia and Callie make smooties for everyone. Slowly Jesus and Mariana walk into the room.

„Good morning!" Mariana says softly and sits down at the table.

„Good morning!" Mia answers smiling. Jesus and Mariana stare at her.

„Did you just talk Mia?" Jesus asks. Mia nods her head softly.

„Yes i did just talk Jesus." Mia says and looks at her brother.

„You have such a beautiful voice." Mariana tells her sister and Mia blushes softly.

„Thank you Mari!" Mia answers and smiles. Mariana hugs her sister and smiles softly.

„I am so proud of you for talking!" Jesus says and grins softly.

Ten Minutes later Jude and Brandon walk downstairs.

„What is going on here?" Brandon wants to know.

„Nothing!" Mia says and grins at her older brother. Brandon walks over and hugs her in shock.

„Oh my…you can talk!" She says.

„Yes i can talk!" Mia hugs Brandon back and smiles. Jude smiles proudly.

„I knew you could do it sis!" Jude tells Mia and hugs her.

„I feel really loved right now!" Mia says and giggles and everyone else is laughing along with her.

„I am glad to see you happy!" Stef answers and smiles softly.

„Thank you mom!" Mia giggles happily.

Everyone eats breakfast now.

„Can we go swimming?" Mariana asks.

„We sure can!" Stef says. Mia looks at them.

„I wanted to go shopping for baby clothes today, so if anyone would like to join me, just tell me!" Mia says. Mariana hears the word shopping and looks at her sister.

„I wanna go shopping with you! I love shopping!" Mariana says.

„No way!" Jesus says and rolls his eyes.

„Be nice Jesus!" Mia tells him.

„Sorry!" He says and sighs.

„I guess i can go shopping for my nieces or nephews." He answers softly.

An hour later everyone gets ready and the drive tot he mall.


End file.
